The present invention relates to clothing sizing systems and, more specifically, to pants, especially jeans, having shaped fit sizing.
In 1853, during the California Gold Rush, Levi Strauss, a 24-year-old German immigrant, left New York for San Francisco with a small supply of dry goods with the intention of opening a branch of his brother's New York dry goods business. Shortly after arriving in San Francisco, Mr. Strauss realized that the miners and prospectors (called the “forty niners”) needed pants strong enough to last through the hard work conditions they endured. So, Mr. Strauss developed the now familiar jeans which he sold to the miners. The company he founded, Levi Strauss & Co., still sells jeans and is the most widely known jeans brand in the world. Levi's is a trademark of Levi Strauss & Co.
Though jeans at the time of the Gold Rush were used as work clothes (which were relatively loose fitting since fashion was not a concern), jeans have evolved to be fashionably worn everyday by men and women, showing up on billboards, television commercials, and fashion runways. Fashion is one of the largest consumer industries in the U.S. and around the world. Jeans and related apparel are a significant segment of the industry.
As fashion, people want their jeans to have a customized fit (e.g., “tight fitting jeans”). Good fitting jeans today have a form fit that is very different than, for example, the pants of the 1800s and early 1900s. Before, loose-fit or overly baggy pants and balloon dresses were the norm, since they were intended to hide or obscure the body shape. Today, modern technology has allowed the manufacture of off-the-rack pants, jeans, and shorts having much better form fit, while at the same time being comfortable to wear.
Despite the widespread success jeans have enjoyed, there is a continuing desire to address the demands of the consumer even better. Consumers desire off-the-rack, form-fitting jeans for their own seat and hip shapes, without having to pay for custom tailoring. Existing jeans sizing systems, which may have addressed the market demand of the time they were developed, do not adequately address the demand of the modern consumer and their wide variety of body shapes.
Therefore, there is a need for a new fitting system for jeans and similar clothing (e.g., pants, shorts, and skirts) so that a consumer can more easily find the form-fitting jeans for their shape. This new system gives the consumer the custom-tailored fit they desire in an off-the-rack jean.